Love: Made in Heaven & Hell
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: Title is weird. but Damon is a devil and elena is a angel.. how come these two fall in love? And why is she different than the other angels? How could he feel something? Read to find out more! :  Promise its a nice story :  T
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this is a story I wanted to write! Please read. It's a short one. But I wanna know if you guys like it or not!

All rights go to the Vampire Diaries Team & L.J Smith! …

Wish I could own Damon Salvatore … you know…

She was an angel send from heaven, he was the devil's son send from hell... both are on earth for capturing confused lost souls…

Her name was Elena, died because she saved the life of a little girl. She didn't knew who she was or where the little girls mom was, but Elena wanted to save her and she did, by pushing her out of the way and getting herself crashed down by a car. That's all what is told to her. She doesn't know more. She doesn't need to. It's all what she wanted to know.

Damon on the other hand, is a boy, one year older than Elena, he turned 20 a few months ago, and in hell the son's devil is ready to hunt when he turns 20. Damon was mean, he was awful, and he got his power from hurting souls and punishing them.

He didn't care they all deserved to be here. His dad named Giuseppe was the scariest man ever. No one has ever seen him. Not even Damon. Damon only knew the voice of his dad. His dad never showed himself to him. Damon didn't know why. But in hell no one asks why?

She was a girl, turned 19 a few days ago. Since she was 16 she helped lost souls, she died when she was 15. In the first year she learned to be an angel in heaven. She made friends who finally become her sister, she found a mother figure and she liked the life she had.

Elena was happy to be in heaven, how could she not? … She wore a simple white knee length strapless dress, and two beautiful white wings. Elena loved her wings. Especially when the sun is shining the wings get a golden shine. She loved to fly around when there was nothing to do for her. She loved helping people around. Making wished come true. Giving people a sign to go to the right path in their life. Helping them to do the right thing. She loved it.

Damon hated those angels. His dad warned him not to dare to touch one if he sees one. Not that he will see one. Angels are rarely seen by the devil side. The touch of an angel is the death if a devil. This rule was one of the most important rules. He hated the power the angels had on them. Not that they were powerless.

Devil or not an angel was easily taken. But we were not allowed. The war between the Devil and the good was over a few decades ago. It was then that the Heaven and Hell side decided to stop fighting. Angels could do their job helping the souls and Devils could make lost souls to take the hell side. It's the only way the heaven could save so many souls. They are of course devastated at the souls that go to the hell side. But there are very small amount of souls that accept the devils way.

Elena has never seen a devil. It was one of those subjects that was like rarely spoken to in the heaven. Only when needed. A devil is a devil. Born to be bad but Elena always was confused about this part. Everyone could turn good... its never too late right? That's the thought she had.

Hi All!

Hehe please review I really wanna know what you guys think of this story! Stop it? Go on but make it short? Or make it a good story?  
>Comments always welcome!<br>Byes.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeyaa all,

Thank you for the reading, and ONE comment! :)  
>Lol never mind.. i expected nothing!<p>

But her is chapter two , Enjoy,  
>Next chapter is gonna be Loveeelyy!<p>

Elena was walking in the hospital, most souls come from here after they die in a illness or something. She was looking around, there was not so much else to do. Every other angel was already send to other places. She looked around each room looking for a soul who looked lost or was scared anything to help.

Turning around then she felt it… she felt a breeze of something… it made her shiver. Something in her mind was screaming at her to leave this place as soon as possible.

But how could she leave, angels are not afraid of anything..

she looked around. Humans walking worrying but nothing else…

Just when she turned around to walk to the next room she saw it… her eyes got big.. she saw the back of someone wearing a black suit, black hair, like just came from bed or something.. but he was dark in some way… he had this dark and cold air around him.. just when she wanted to walk to him, maybe this human was in pain or something… just when she saw him move and turn around towards her…

Damon was walking around this weird place what the humans call a hospital, its supposed to be a important place for them, but how come it's all sad and freaky. Humans are weird. He smirked and walked around finding for another bastard who deserved the hell… he walked around and moved fast everywhere , not wanting to waste his time when Katherine was waiting for him … Just when he moved on the other side he felt it… a tingling feeling, like he just moved past something soft… he stopped… wanting to smell what it was.. It smelled like the ocean and fresh air and it smelled like the sun? Almost laughing at the absurd thoughts he was actually serious. He smelled a sunny happy warm day. How can you smell THAT. He was planning to be ready whatever threat it was.

Elena met two green piercing eyes. Eyes that made you dizzy. It was as if they were light at. First the person across her was confused and then his eyes got wide and his lips parted. Elena looked at the young man in front her . He was absolutely beautiful. He was wearing a suit, a black one. His eyes were dark but deep green. And his body posture was great to. Elena was blushing and when Elena blushed

Damon was shocked. Her in front of him was this hottest girl he had ever seen. When he turned he had lost it for a few minutes, and Damon does not lose it. He stared her. First of all the shock that she looks exact like Katherine. His Katherine. The girl who was belonged to marry him, the girl that was waiting for him right now until he went back to hell. But this girl wears a white dress. There is not even such as something white in hell everything is black. But He has to agree the girl could pull it of. Wearing white. But who the fuck is she? And how come she can see me? And why the hell does she smell like the sun? His eyes travelled her whole body till her bare feet's. She looked different… He then saw her cheeks warm up. What the? … Maybe she is some kind of a different soul…

He smirked and knew that he had a effect on her. He slowly walked towards her. Feeling like she was scared of him… He smiled at her. Now he really wanted to take her home… she could be fun in hell…he thought . This could be so easy he thought. He walked slowly towards her. Smiling and seducing her with his eyes. He got a little excited.. her eyes got bigger and bigger… until he was standing right in front of her.

"Hello there, who are you?".

No answer.. he smirked again..

" Who are you? Don't you have anywhere to go? "

No answer again… he was confused and irritated a little..

" I am not going to hurt you, and all these humans cant see you… I know a place where everyone can see you and you can be yourself and you might feel home… "

He expected something like.. "Are you a angel?".. why do people always expect that they go to heaven.. I mean.. go on kill someone one and then ask me if I am a angel? Humans are seriously fucked up… But this girl .. she didn't ask..

She looked confused for a second and then her eyes got big as if she realised something and there was that panicking face of her that he actually expected the moment she saw him…

" Please leave, this is not what you think this is… For your own good leave "..

Any feeling of pity for her left … his eyes got dark..

"Who do you think you are little human, you are going with me.. "… he almost wanted to take her hand when she took a step back and her wings flew open… and there was a wind blow that came from somewhere that made her hair blow to her back..

His eyes got wide… " Yo..youu- … ".. Damon couldn't believe his eyes.. Just in front of him was an angel.. He never had seen one... not could he believe they looked like this. Weren't they supposed to look all snow white-ish? I mean that weird holy ring on their head and feather clothes? He did expect the beauty… He couldn't either name the feeling , the tingling in his stomach, the weird longing in his hand wanting the come near her, the weird feeling like he does not need to be afraid of her… all this made him go crazy… But she was so beautiful, her olive skin, big brown eyes… just like Katherine… but she is different… she was glowing…

And then realization hit him.. He almost touched her… he almost killed himself… and she.. avoided that? Yet he still wished he had touched her…

Elena was in shock, was THAT the devil? He was something older than her.. isn't the devil like red? She almost laughed, but considering the situation she was in she thought back to how the hell this could happen to her, here was this man, in front of her all sexy and hot making her question herself if this is a dream… all this happened in 2 minutes before he could do or tell her anything she moved fast away and left the place in a rush going back to heaven, she didn't know if she had to tell anyone about it. Why tell? Nothing happened, they already knew that there was a possibility that she could see him somewhere… why make it big.. she decided to tell no one about it.. maybe Bonnie, her best friend.

Before Damon could wink or ask her anything… she was gone… he felt lost.. why would he feel like that? Why did she leave? And how come this made him a little sad… he sighed…not wanting to waste any time here.. just when he saw a feather on the ground shining, he picked it up, just when he touched it the feather changed into a grey feather… he sighed…

Please Comment,

If there are not enough readers I am gonna end it in other 2 chapter or something!  
>Love you all.<p>

x

XlovegiirlX


	3. Chapter 3

~Heey al!

I am sorry for the long waiting!

Here is another part!  
>you guys gonna love this !<p>

Xxx

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting on a chair, drinking something; he had this awful pain in his head. It's not like he could get headache… but there was something bothering him... he didn't knew what... yeah he had this feeling that it had to be about that look-alike freaking angel... He didn't know why she avoided his touch? Weren't they supposed to hate devils? And it was his fault for touching her… why did she save him? How could she do something like that... we are enemies… He was thinking like that and wanting to know the reason behind all of this shit... when he felt a soft kiss beneath his ear…<p>

"Katherine…"... he sighed…

"Why are you so sad master, can I do anything for you?"... He was getting annoyed by her day by day… she was always near him... trying to talk… yeah he gets it she was chosen by his dad to marry her and then they would born a son and he would take over the job…

Doesn't mean she can fucking annoy him... he is not going to marry her soon…

"Katherine please leave me alone. "... He spoke loud and clear with no emotions...

Katherine bowed for him and left…

He felt a little bad… What is happening to him, and why does he feel bad for treating her like that... he had done worse… He called her back "Katherine… "..

Katherine walked back to him

"Yes Master? "...

"Can you tell me something about your past? Who were you? Did you have any sisters? Twins? Who were your parents? '

Katherine was looking confused at him.

"I am very sorry to tell you this master, but I don't remember anything of my life. I only know I have come to hell because some murder. The only think I do really know is that when I woke up I was on the streets of Mystic Falls, there was nothing else and no else…"...

He sighed...

"You can go "

Katherine nodded and left confused why the master would be interested in that.

He went back to earth and looked for the place called mystic falls. When he found it he saw that it was a normal town… he walked around seeing if he found something unusual... walking towards the graveyard looking for her stone…

There he saw it...

Katherine Pierce  
>09-01-1992 ~ 10-11-1997<br>_Her memory is enshrined in our hearts_

Next to her was another stone,

Elena Pierce  
>09-01-1992 ~ 10-11-1996<br>S_he concealed her tears but shared her smiles__,  
><em>_Appreciated every moment because__  
><em>_she knew she might never be able__  
><em>_to experience it again._

He read the dates... they were both born on the same date, but Katherine died exactly the same date only a year later. What is the mystery of these two girls?

And pierce? Are they both family? Is Elena Pierce the angel he met? Was she her twins sister? What kind of weird story is this? He thought about the possibilities why she went to heaven and Katherine to hell… He smiled thinking about the angel... she was so beautiful in a way Katherine wasn't… STOP... he thought. Why tell he is she on his though like all the time...

He skipped over the other graves and saw nothing unusual…

Elena was a little shocked, how did that just happen to her… she thought about him… he was actually quite nice for a devil… if this was the way he wanted souls in his side he might have a good chance to steal all the female souls.. She thought… and that's bad… because some of them don't deserve the hell... they have a chance for heaven…

Elena sighed… This guy was making her insane… stop thinking about him... she thought…

She didn't know what to do; how come he didn't feel that she was not a soul… But there was something about those eyes… they were not evil… they were actually looking sad and alone…and so green... so beautiful.., so not evil.

She wanted to go back to that hospital to finish her job, and she did…

Damon couldn't stop thinking about her, it was like some headache. And his stomach was all like there was something moving inside of him, and that scent, it came back, sometimes… He really wanted to find this out and get rid of this annoying thing… he left back for the hospital…

She just arrived when she saw a little girl crying… she walked to her, checking if she could see her or she wasn't allowed… When the little girl looked up and stared at her… her eyes got wide… "You are an angel? "... She said still shocked… Elena smiled... some kids were allowed to see angels, the one who need it one for a temporary time… Elena nodded "Yes, what's the matter little girl? "... the girl looked sad … "My mommy had a accident with the car and now they are giving her my grandmothers blood because she has not so much blood left.. ".. Elena smiled at her,

"your mommy and grandma are going to be fine, but you need to stay strong for you daddy, I see he is very sad too… I can see that your grandma and mommy are going to be fine... don't worry… and don't cry... ".. The girl stopped crying and looked at her… "Thank you, … hey .. You are disappearing... she said... looking a little panicky "It's because you are happy now! Live your life and enjoy it little girls, and this is our secret..."... were Elena's last words before the girl couldn't see her anymore. Elena smiled at the little girl when she ran to her dad and hugged him, just when she turned, she saw him again... his eyes fixed to the little girl and her…

Damon couldn't believe what he just saw, is this these angels do? Is this all the goodness and fluffiness? It's not like he could talk to kids, souls younger than 12 went automatic to heaven, the kids are not responsible for what they did... and the ability to see a devil was also not able for them so Damon had never talked to a kid…

He was still how good this Angel was, he couldn't understand himself anymore. Why did he like the fact that she was good? And why the hell did the evilness don't matter so much… he walked closer to her... her eyes got wide…

The fact that he walked to her even if he knew that she could kill him just by one touch… he didn't care anymore…

She took a step back…

Elena didn't know what he was doing here… she didn't knew… but she didn't care anymore... he didn't look that evil, there was some kind of energy pushing her towards him... letting her know that it was nothing else just another someone…

"Do you feel that? "… Damon's manly and still sexy voice shook her from her thoughts…

"I...I am sorry, this is wrong… "… Damon smiled at her... "Its not, Ok... I just want to know that I am not getting crazy or losing my sense… Do you feel that too? "…

Elena just looked at him… he was so beautiful… but concentrating on his question…she sighed...

"Yes, I feel it too, the annoying buzz in my body, the way all my thoughts push me to think about that that moment and how my mind is working on it own solving who the hell you are… and I hate every part of it… '

He laughed at loud, making Elena feel a little angry…

"don't get angry, who the HELL am I? "… Before realizing what she said… she laughed too... this was so wrong and so ironic…

They both stopped laughing and stared at each other… Elena couldn't hide it anymore she had to tell it….she didn't care if he laughed at her or didn't feel the same…

"You know I am supposed to hate and you and all the other enemy stuff, but I don't, I don't care what you are… I couldn't stop thinking about you all the time, I know this is wrong, I am an angel, and you are not... but I don't care… '' ..

His whole body felt warm at once… and he couldn't stop thinking about the sweet words that she just said to him… a confession so easily made… He had the same feeling… he didn't know what to say to her…

"You… I don't know what to tell… I...I think I feel the same... there is that annoying think in my mind that brings your face in my mind… every time I close my mind I see you… and every time I want to ignore you I see those brown eyes of you starring at me.."

He sighed … not liking what he is going to tell...

"I am sorry; I can't tell you what I feel or what this is... "… Elena smiled at him…

He was the devil? Of course he never felt this… BUT what is this... Love? Friendship? Fondness? … Elena knew it must be Love…

She just nodded...

"It's nothing to be sorry about… I just wanted to tell you what I felt… I guess we won't see each other anymore… " ..

She was about to leave…

"Hey, wait... "… Damon yelled...

Elena turned around...

"Why are you leaving, I didn't tell I don't feel the same way… I feel this too... and there is that annoying thing in my head pushing me to touch you, hold your hand... and that's nuts... how am I supposed to touch you…" he sighed...

"And I don't know you name... ".. He said as last...

Elena smiled at him...

" My name is Elena .. ".. She said... smiling…

His eyes got wide... so she was the twin of Katherine?

He smiled back at her... "Don't you wanna know my name? "...

"The devil has a name? "… He laughed so hard… she laughed a little too

"Yes I have, my name is Damon "Elena smiled, the name fitted him...

Elena sighed... "Has this happened before to you?"… Damon looked at her.

'Never, I actually never seen an angel beside you… are they all so beautiful? "... He asked...

She blushed "They are beautiful compared to me … "... she said smiling at him...

He stared at her... he couldn't stay away from her… not anymore… he was selfish... yes, what do you expect… he wanted her around him..

"I cant ignore you anymore, I cant just pretend I don't know you... this feeling while being away from you is making me crazy, I cant do anything… "… He confessed...

Elena smiled and blushed for the words he just spoken, she couldn't show him how much more she was starting to like him...

He was everything she wanted right now, someone who understood her, someone outside her home place… some one new to discover...

* * *

><p>PLEASE COMMENT!<p> 


End file.
